


Wendy

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [12]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bananun, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after escaping the asylum together, Lana and Mary are in an official relationship. One day, while making love, someone rings the bell of the door that guides to Lana’s worst nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy

Sweat covered their skin, naked bodies moving gently against the other as Lana gave soft thrusts against Mary’s core. Settled between her legs and with her fingers buried deep inside of her lover, the journalist kissed every inch of the blonde’s breasts, worshipping her pink nipples in a slow, delicious way. “Lana…” she heard the other moan, eyes closed after so many hours of making love. The sun started to rise outside, bright sunrays falling on the small yard of the house they shared. Two young women living together and openly showing their love, they had been a scandal in the small, quiet neighborhood at first, but now nothing seemed to interrupt their peace. “Oh…” soft moans escaped Mary’s lips, long fingers tangling on the woman’s brown hair, pulling her close. “Fuck…”

“I love it when you curse…” Lana panted, pulling her fingers out and back in in a slow motion, eyes looking up at her girlfriend. How many hours had they spent having sex, she didn’t know. In how many places they had had sex in the past days, she didn’t know either. Her free hand moved to squeeze Mary’s breast, making the other moan. “Mhm… Mary...” she went back to kissing, licking and nibbling the pink hard flesh, eliciting more moans from Mary.

“Lana, oh my god.” she breathed out desperately, her wetness soaking the woman's hand and dripping down on the sheets. She hadn't been more wet ever in her life, but of course it didn't surprise her. Lana had started keeping her close to climaxing for hours, making sure that the nun was deliciously tortured. Feeling her digits buried deep inside of her, making her be so close to climaxing but keeping her from doing so, it drove the former nun crazy. "Fuck, Lana. Please. Please..."

"Please what."

"Please, let me..." Her breaths were sharp, trying to contain herself from coming despite  her hips pushed against the brunette's fingers. "Make me do that thing..." Her hands moved to the woman's shoulders, pushing harder against her fingers, taking the three of them deeply inside of her. That thing, the words made the journalist smirk. Mary could curse all she wanted, say that she had been a bad influence to her, that Lana had corrupted her pure soul. But no matter how many curse words she used, Mary was still as innocent as when they had met. With a quick flick of her wrist, Lana positioned her hand to start thrusting impossibly fast inside the younger woman, teeth tugging on her nipple, making sure Mary whimpered in pain at the same time that her juices soaked Lana's arm and the bed sheets. "God, Lana!" a loud scream interrupted the calm of the house and reverberated against the walls, making the brunette climax without needing to touch herself.

"Fuck." the simple word gave an ending to their passionate night, heavy breaths and tired pants as Lana’s weight fell on top of the other’s. Slowly kissing on the woman’s skin, gently kissing the bite marks on Mary’s bare shoulder. “I love you…” the woman muttered, just a second before the doorbell rang. Letting out a sigh, the journalist decided to not to open the door. “They’ll go away.” she muttered, making the blonde laugh. The doorbell rang again, making the woman roll her eyes. “They’ll go away…” she repeated, kissing her lover’s neck, moving up to kiss her lips. And again, the doorbell rang. “Ugh. I’ll go get it.”

“Put a dress on.” Mary reminded, smirking at the woman before taking a blue dress and putting it over her bare body. Walking towards the door with a satisfied smile on her face, she opened it. “Can I help you?” she asked apathetically not paying attention to the visitor’s face or body until her brown eyes met wide brown ones. Speechless, she took a step backwards, unable to say a word.

A ghost. That person couldn't be anything but a ghost, hidden in the shadows and coming to torment her now that she had finally found happiness. "Wendy." but it couldn't be,  Lana knew it. Wendy had died, Thredson — _Bloodyface_ — had told her. He had taken her teeth off, Lana remembered perfectly seeing her lover's rotting corpse on the cold ground of his torture chamber.

"Lana..." the teacher smiled, a warm smile than instead of being comforting made the journalist inhale sharply, eyes set on these blue eyes she had loved years ago. "I've missed you so much." The brunette’s heart skipped a beat as she saw her former lover lean forward to kiss her, but she took a step back before their lips met. She couldn’t do it, she didn’t want to. She had moved on. Wendy had been and still was dead to the journalist. “Lana, what’s wrong?”

“No.” the woman shook her head and swallowed hard, standing on the door, not letting her lost lover in. Eyes filling with tears and locked with Wendy’s, the journalist walked backwards slowly at first, then speeding until she hit a chair and fell backwards. The teacher quickly went to help her, grasping her arm at the same time that Mary appeared through the bedroom’s door.

“Lana are you— Who are you?” the blonde asked curiously, her innocence back after coming down her high. Looking at the woman and then down at her lover, Mary leaned to help her girlfriend and take her hand. “You’re trembling.” she commented, blue eyes staring with worry at the woman and then to the stranger. “Who are you?”

“I’m Wendy, Lana’s girlfriend.”

* * *

“You have to leave, you… you are dead.” the woman muttered, the cup of tea that Mary had given her in her hands as she looked at the teacher. This is impossible, it has to be a nightmare. Eyes scanning the woman’s face, searching for something that told she was not real, that she was not the same Wendy she had met years before. But she is. She is Wendy. “Too much time has passed.”

“For me it’s been just days, Lana.” the woman told, giving Mary a thanking nod as she took the cup of tea the blonde offered. And then silence. No one dared to speak a word, none of the three women wanting to speak. Fear reigned on the room in that moment.

Wendy, afraid of rejection, of what the journalist had explained had happened to her.

Mary, afraid of the reminder of who the journalist had been in the past, of the woman she had loved back then.

Lana, afraid of the ghosts of her past. Kit, Jude, Thredson, Wendy.

_I took her teeth._

“Lana, I love you.” the teacher said, making the woman sigh. Mary shifted on her seat, uncomfortable by the last statement. God, if you still believe in me, if you still haven’t abandoned me for the life I’ve chosen, why would you send her back? Is this a sign?

“But I don’t love you.” she heard Lana say in that moment. Turning her face to look at the journalist, Mary let herself smile slightly. Thank you, I knew you wouldn’t fail me. “I love Mary. You died years ago, I saw your body. And I don’t know how you’ve come back, but time has passed. I loved you. And even if now you are alive, I have someone else. I’ve moved on, from you and your memory.”

“But Lana, I—”

“You signed that paper. You signed the paper that made me be confined in that putrid asylum. I loved you, and you betrayed me. And even if that could not make me love you less, time has. It’s over Wendy. I don’t love you anymore.”

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lana started crying in silence, afraid of waking the woman sleeping next to her. The same dream, many times that month. She dreamed it almost every night, the fear of her past overwhelming her. “Mary?” she whispered, turning to put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, waking her up. “I’ve had a nightmare.”

“Come here, my Miss Winters.” the woman spoke half-asleep, opening her arms. “I’ll protect you from the devil.”


End file.
